herofandomcom-20200223-history
Citan Uzuki
Citan Uzuki is a character from the Xenogears. Personality Anima of the vessel "Asshur" His real name is Hyuga-Rikudou. Three years ago, Fei is wife before and after came to the village Rahan Yui, in he set the house along with the reticent daughter green to the summit of nearby Rahan village doctor, you are familiar with all things, excels in martial arts, and teachers from all man called. Mechanical tinkering hobby. Ostensibly's good-natured personality, but I show also sometimes severely ruthless face. There are also one aspect that can not be restrained intellectual curiosity too strong, sometimes resulting in stunned around it with glee like a child. Cuisine from the words of Faye seems to be poor. Is a native Solaris 3-class citizens, Ushinai all the family at the time of infection incidents Soylent has caused in the past, further subjected him to a rough unexpected suspicion at the time 12-year-old was Nadakaka~tsu as child prodigy from that time, it has been persecuted that there was. After that, the entrance to the Jugend (Solaris Academy) in the intercession of Ramusasu. Sigurd and Jesse (Jesaia), tie the Ramusasu and companionship. Elements era in charge of supervising the water fountain guardian Office. G Elements, alkane shell, bunt line, adopted deformation mechanism in Ahatsu~en, small mounted on Vu~ieruje Eaddo, I was doing also a number of gear development such as Wyvern. After he became the guardian angel is a high-level officers of Solaris, Yui and can encounter when you led the Shebato invasion, is married since then personally began to attend to Shebato Yui. We also learned the martial arts with bare hands from Gaspard at that time. We have been monitoring the Faye at the instruction of god affixed to the title of the highest class called Solaris guardian angel. Fight in empty-handed, but would use the sword that has been sealed themselves halfway. Sword fighting capability at the time of use is very high. The trick in the sword there are things that seem to have seppuku part (and only actually discourage the enemy backwards). The official website If you remove the glasses had been written and awakening as swordsman, the first place rosewood Tanaka Kunihiko graffiti rosewood that has been published in Cels is sideburns stretches awake of Tetsuya Takahashi of not waking comment it is attached. While pretending to "Solaris side of the spy" lurking in the Faye us under the name of rosewood-Uzuki in Sakuchu, actually had played the difficult role of double agent that Azukasuru to Faye who draw god Cain and hand. The inscription carved on his friends to get rid of (creating a sense of awe in Solaris, a system for suppressing hostility), and pull out the original power by subjecting the surgery was subjected to trap the friends by pretending is an enemy It was way. At that time completely misunderstood the enemy from Faye, it had been Naguritobasa. After without having to tell a word of each other, "I'm sorry", was exchanged only in further trouble in the future without the settlement of the "teacher also bad people," "because it is nature". In the final stage of sub-events, collectively Ramusasu to continue masochistic, you can convince with the knowledge Elements our thoughts think him, and may become weapons Elements was using is the strongest weapon of gear only, and a "senior which exudes a likeness junior "(but not reaction to the rosewood from Elements side). Although defense force's slightly lower, in this is only average in only look so for other capacity is too high, intermediate in the party members. Has the highest speed in the whole character more than makes up for it, it overwhelms Faye even at the height of the HP. In addition to the originally was high attack power, and from taking out a sword boasts a whole character strongest attack power. The auxiliary system ether are also aligned only thing that can help everywhere from recovery. External link *Xenosaga Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses